percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 5
Chapter 5 That night I had been kicked out of my room by Karena while Megan took the guest room. However, tonight my dreams weren’t what they normally would be about. I saw a man, maybe in his late 30’s running around the world. I couldn’t see myself in my dream but my dream followed this man to every place he went and even if this was just a dream, I wanted to run as fast as him. Using that speed to travel anywhere I wanted at any time, to see the world in a flash and off to my next destination. The man then ran into a cave and exited out into a dark place filled with fire and monsters. I was suddenly cut off as a monster dressed as a cheerleader burst into flames and went to tackle me. I woke up in shock as a bright light appeared above me head. As I stared at the light it turned into what looked like a winged rod with snakes wrapped around it. In that moment I was ready to believe anything the two girls had told me. A second later the light faded and I was left alone in the darkness, or I thought I was alone. “A caduceus, you really are a son of Hermes; that is his symbol after all,” Megan said from the table. When I looked over I saw Megan and Karena sitting at the table looking over at me. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it was only 5:30 in the morning. “What are you two doing out here so early?” I asked as I rose into a sitting position on the couch. “You heard a noise and thought you were being attacked,” said Megan as she pulled out one of her swords. I couldn’t tell where it came from as it just seemed to appear from a sheath I couldn’t see. “Did you know when you dream your leg kicks like a dog?” Karena said as she made a motion with her head telling me to look at the floor. I lowered my head and saw the broken remains of the end table lamp on the floor. Before I took another step I put on my shoes and started to clean the mess. They didn’t let me go back to sleep and this could have been the only day out of the year that I wasn’t late for the bus. “As soon as we enter the school, you hand the note to the principle and we leave, got it,” Megan said as she sat next to me cross armed on the seat. Karena found a seat a few rows back and seemed to be brushing off two of the football jocks that were hitting on her. “Do you not like me or something,” I asked as I turned back to Megan. “You’ve had a sour mood ever since we met and as far as I know, I just met you and couldn’t of done something stupid already.” “I’m not angry at you, I just don’t believe that you’re the son of Hermes I was sent to bring back,” she said before lowering her voice to a whisper as if making a note to herself. “I wouldn’t have even been here if it wasn’t for that dumb prophecy,” “Prophecy?” I asked trying to sound interested. “Yes a prophecy; normal we don’t have one for a simple retrieval mission but I was telling Rachel about my quest to find a daughter of Demeter and she told me a prophecy,” she said as the words began to form in her head. “A child of Hermes is in great danger, he will be saved by a snow white stranger. And if he lives another year, the end of your life will not be near.” “And that’s what she told me, I just can’t believe a son of Hermes will save the life of a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom.” Megan said as she took a deep breath. I looked at her a moment before turning my head toward the window to look and see if anything interesting was going on outside. We stopped again as a few more people got on board and took their seats. The last person to get on the bus was the cheerleader in my dream. I looked at her with wide eyes trying to remember if I had seen her before today or if the first time we met was in my dream. Megan picked up on my wide eyes and tried to follow my line of sight to see what I was looking at. “What’s wrong Nolan?” she asked in a whisper. “I saw that girl in my dream last night, she burst into flames and tried to attack me,” I replied in the same volume Megan had used. The girl took her seat and made a quick glance back at me with a pair of blood red eyes that turned blue when she turned her head away. Chapter Six: I Meet the Girl of My Dreams [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins